The Redman
ONaF = "Man drinks lava and lives (Kinda)" — New Dork Rhymes The Redman is an antagonist featured in ''One Night at Flumpty's''. Appearance The Redman appears to be a long, red skeletal figure, with one small eye and one large eye. Jumpscare In the jumpscare, he appears in your face with appendages of the sort stretched out. Behavior The Redman begins in the volcanic room of CAM 3, and he starts to move around the time 3 AM hits. Whenever he enters a new room, the camera feed for that room becomes red static, meaning he can only be seen in the left door, the ending screen, and his jumpscare. Similar to Chica, he will slowly move to the Left door (left door being similar to Bonnie), and will return to Cam 3 if the door is shut for a while. Audio The scream the Redman emits when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *On the Beaver's newspaper, there is an article and a picture that could possibly be the Redman. ** Next to the picture are the words "Man drinks lava and lives (kinda)". That man is the Redman, as said in Jonochrome's developer commentary. * His behavior of usually not being seen, having a set path, and him not being activated right away makes him similar to Freddy Fazbear, as he, too, shares such qualities, though unlike Freddy, the Redman appears in the doorway instead of hiding out of sight. * In the Redman's jumpscare, he may look like a spider to some people, although when he is seen at the door, he appears to be a red skeleton. It's presumed that in his jumpscare, he's using his rib cage to stab the player. |-| ONaF 2 = The Redman appears once again in One Night at Flumpty's 2. He is now a computer virus and will disable the laptop, and jumpscare The Player if the cancel button is not pressed in time when the pop-up occurs. Behavior In One Night at Flumpty's 2, a red pop-up appears on the cameras at random points, with a warning sign next to the camera button when it appears. These have the Redman's face with no pupils in his eyes, and has a red Yield sign with an exclamation point to the right of Redman with the word INCOMING right next to the sign, and a progress bar with the word Cancel right after that. Hit the "Cancel" button on the window before the bar finishes filling. The loading is only blocks. He attacks you by injecting the laptop a virus, summoning him, attacking you shortly after. Failing to do so and letting the virus download will result in an error message (that also says on somewhere that the current user of the laptop will be terminated) on the computer and, after about 10 seconds, the Redman will jumpscare The Player. Jumpscare He jumps in front of The Player with his flails spread wide open and unlike the first game, you can actually see him open them up instead of staying them open. The jumpscare noise sounds a bit technological, as he is also tied to the camera error. If you look closely, you can see The Redman's mouth opening really wide, similar to Toy Freddy from FnaF 2. Appearance Redman's appearance is identical from the first game, but his computer virus form is just his head, without pupils. During the Redman's jumpscare, his rib cage doesn't go straight, but instead open up like insect legs. Trivia * The numbers 10050:11121987 are a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In FNaF2, protagonist Jeremy Fitzgerald was paid $100.50 on 11/12/1987 (said in text in the ONaF2 commentary). * The SFETDSFFOPGEFBUI is a code. If you replace each letter with the letter that comes before the mentioned letter in the alphabet, it translates to "REDSCREENOFDEATH", a reference to a computer screen crash, or the blue screen of death (said in text in the ONaF2 commentary). * It is possible that the mechanics are based off The Puppet in Five Nights At Freddy's 2, where you periodically must "reset" a timer to prevent it from killing Jeremy Fitzgerald. However, it is also possible that it is based on some of the Phantom animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, most likely BB, who will appear on the cameras and, if the player stared at Balloon Boy when he is blocking the cameras, he will appear in your office. * If the Redman.exe warning comes up and the laptop runs out of power, it will automatically be cancelled as an advantage. * Now seems that Redman have eyes in both sockets, unlike the first game, which he had only his left eye. * When the Redman jumpscares the player and his mouth opens, it is revealed he has red sharp teeth. |-| OWaF = The Redman would've reappeared as an antagonist in One Week at Flumpty's, prior to its cancellation. Appearance It is unknown if his appearance would've differed in any way. It can be assumed it would have stayed the same. Behavior It is possible that the Redman would have started in CAM 03. He would have slowly made his way towards the office in an attempt to kill the player. He possibly could have been blocked via the lasers and hallway rotations, as well as frozen via the camera flashes, though Jonochrome has stated he could've messed with the technology. He and Grunkfuss the Clown would've been the characters of focus on Night 3. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's 2015-03-15 00006.jpg|The Redman in CAM 4, corrupting the camera 2015-03-15 00007.jpg|The Redman in CAM 1, corrupting the camera AGAIN 2015-03-15 00008.jpg|The Redman in CAM 2A, corrupting the camera AGAIN Lava skurleyton.png|The Redman at the door I7a6x.gif|The Redman's jumpscare One Night at Flumpty's 2 Redman_trailer.png|Redman appearing in the second game's trailer. Redman_EXE.png|The Redman.exe warning message. Red_Screen_of_Death.png|The Redman's screen that appears when you don't close the warning message. File:ONAF2RedmanScareGif.gif|The Redman jumpscaring The Player. IMG_20150420_085248.JPG|Redman in the The Eggnd screen One Week at Flumpty's ERR Category:Characters Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's